This invention relates to a debris collection device attachable to a lawmower so that the person operating the lawmower can readily collect and dispose of paper, small rocks, twigs, cans or other debris that he may encounter on the ground while he is mowing the grass.
Many present day lawmowers are equipped with grass catchers of the closed type, i.e. catchers having a bottom wall, top wall, and interconnecting walls adapted to completely enclose the grass clippings. A person operating a lawnmower equipped with such a catcher has no place to deposit debris that he may encounter during the process of mowing the lawn. He will most often kick the item aside and leave it in place on the ground.
I have devised a small debris collection device that can be attached to the handlle of a conventional lawnmower. When a small rock, weed, soft drink can, etc. is found in the path of the lawnmower the person operating the mower can temporarily stop the mower and pick up the foreign item for placement in the debris collection device. The debris collection device can later be emptied when the grass catcher is emptied.
The debris collection device preferably comprises a small rectangular frame adapted to suspend a collection bag behind the handle of a lawnmower. The bag suspension frame has a resilient clip structure extending therealong for snap-on installation over an upstanding tubular arm that forms part of the handle structure for the lawnmower. The clip structure can be manipulated to readily snap on or off of the tubular arm, e.g. when it is necessary to empty the bag.